


morning bliss

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hoosier likes to sleep, M/M, this can be read as either post-war or a modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Hoosier threw an arm over the bare stomach by his head and inhaled deeply. This early in the day, Leckie smelt more like stale sweat and summer heat rather than his usual pine wood shower gel and cigarette smoke.
Relationships: Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	morning bliss

Hoosier stirred from his sleep, long fingers carding through his hair. The room was relatively dark still, the low hum of early morning traffic muffled by the closed curtains.

He groaned, nuzzling his face further into the warm boxer-clad thigh he appeared to have migrated towards in his unconscious state. The fingers in his hair froze for a moment, Hoosier leaning back into them as encouragement to continue and earning him a soft chuckle. “Morning.”

Mumbling back something that could pass as a reply, Hoosier threw an arm over the bare stomach by his head and inhaled deeply. This early in the day, Leckie smelt more like stale sweat and summer heat rather than his usual pine wood shower gel and cigarette smoke – either felt like home to Hoosier, though.

“You get enough beauty rest?” Leckie teased when Hoosier was yet to move. The flip of a page explained why he was sat up and not laying next to him.

“Fuck you.”

Leckie laughed, light and warm. His fingers travelled down the back of Hoosier's neck, tracing a feather-light line along his spine and sending shivers through his body. “Been there, done that.”

Hoosier pinched his hip, eliciting a yelp from the older man. He smirked. Before Leckie could complain, he angled his head upwards to brush his nose over the slightly jutted-out bone, dry lips following the path and pressing a gentle kiss over the reddening skin. “Come back down here and cuddle me.” He huffed into the crook between Leckie's hipbone and thigh, now peppering kisses over every inch of bare skin he could reach.

Leckie tutted, but Hoosier could hear him place his book down on the bedside table. “You needy bitch.” Hoosier didn’t bother to grace him with more than a hum of agreement in response, hand blindly reaching up to grab the chain around Leckie's neck and drag him back down. Leckie came willingly, as expected, arms bracketing around Hoosier.

With a sigh, Hoosier presses his face into Leckie’s bare chest, already feeling himself drift back to sleep. The last thing he remembers is the brush of lips to the top of his head followed by a quiet, “Lucky that I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
